


The End of His World

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak overhears the end of his little world</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of His World

"I'm sorry, Prime, there's just nothing I can do," Ratchet said, keeping his tone as steady as he was able.

"I understand, Ratchet. You tried."

"Sometimes, it's just not enough."

Hearing those words shot panic all down through Bluestreak, and he flung himself swiftly back out of medical, where he had come to visit his role-model, Sunstreaker. He pushed his whole fist into her mouth as he had seen Spike do, to muffle the protest that wanted to escape him, even as he fled down the corridors, down into a dark, tiny place that no one would ever come looking for him in.

Sunstreaker...that powerful, strong-sparked mech couldn't....yet he was Ratchet's only patient currently, having held the pass for their retreat and taken a hammering from the lead trine.

He wished he could cry like the humans did, but Sunstreaker would be so disappointed in him.

Instead, he tucked up in a tight ball, and just thought on how hard life would be now, without Sunstreaker to guide him.

::Blue?:: It was Sideswipe's voice coming him, and it sounded...normal. How was that possible?!

::Sides, I'm so sorry, I should've been there, should've held back and helped hold the pass!::

::What the Pits are you going on about? Sunstreaker? He's already cussing about his paint job to Hatchet.::

Bluestreak brought his helm up off his knees in confusion. ::But...But I heard Prime and Ratchet, and Ratchet couldn't do anything!::

There was a burst of complete confusion, and then hysterical laughter pealed down the comm links. ::You goof! Ratchet was giving a shot at fixing Prime's walkman for him to play bee ball! Since Prime was afraid Wheeljack would turn it into something dangerous!::

Bluestreak let that wash through him. Sunstreaker was safe, and alive, and... and he was never, ever crawling out of this hole again to face the teasing Sideswipe was sure to deliver now.

But at least Sunstreaker was alive.


End file.
